la vengeance de la perte
by red-colours-died
Summary: un jour quelqu'un déclencha la perte de l'harmonie entre les 3 races habitant la terre. 'Sochi va raconté à ces 4 amies le véritable histoire du monde de la nuit et du passé des êtres humains...


alors bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire qui m'est venue alors que j'étais aux toilettes xD et je me suis dis : il faut que j'arrive à l'écrire. alors voici mon nouveau petit délire

par contre les personnages (jai choisis kingdom hearts) n'arriverons que après ... vous verez pourquoi :D

1. une soirée.

-tu sais maman, je ne pars pas pendant 5 semaines !

- je sais ma chérie, mais j'ai proposé aux autres mères d'apportés la nourriture pour vous 5.

- ah, d'accord. Dis maman, 'Sochi propose de dormir à la belle étoile, tu ne sais pas où se trouve mon sac de couchage ?

- je l'ai mis sur ton lit. Aller va vite faire ton sac, je te conduis dans 10 minutes chez Tsukosochi. Et n'oublie pas ton jeu de cartes !

- oui maman, cria la jeune fille

XxXxXxxXX

- ah, vous voilà. On vous attendait

- désolé, Nola ne se bougeait pas comme d'habitude

- maman, c'est pas vrai, bouda la jeune fille

- enfin soit, viens Nola tout le monde est déjà. On n'attendait plus que toi pour commencer la soirée.

- oui, à demain maman.

xXXXXXxx

5 jeunes filles s'étaient donner rendez-vous chez l'une d'elle pour faire une soirée entre elles.

Tsukosochi, de son surnom « 'Sochi », habitait dans un grand manoir ancien. Elle était la plus vieille des 5, elle avait 17 ans. Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés avec des reflex noirs et parfois blanc, ainsi que des yeux gris-turquoise, le tout sur un teint couleur pêche.

Kiara, renommée « kia' », était la née 1 mois après 'Sochi, elle était blonde, presque couleur platine, des yeux vert émeraude et un teint pâle.

Fyore, rebaptisée « Fyo' », couleur platine de cheveux, des yeux couleur ambre et une peau halée.

Namyné, susnommé « namy' » , brune aux yeux bruns, la peaux un peu bronzée.

Et enfin Nola, la plus jeune de toutes, nommée « cadette » était noire de cheveux, avec des yeux bleus et un teint égal aux cachets d'aspirine. Tout comme les autres, elle était de taille moyenne.

- alors, Sochi' raconte nous une de tes hitsoires dont tu as le secret, dit Kia' aux alentours de 23h

- très bien, laissez moi réfléchir laquelle vais-je donc choisir pour ce soir.

_Il y a 1000 ans, les vampires, les dhampires (1) et les humains vivaient en 'harmonie'. Les vampires pouvaient se nourrir de sang soit de leur rosaire soit des dons de sang mais ils pouvaient aussi se nourrir de nourriture humain les dhampires, mi-humain mi-vampire, se nourrissaient exclusivement de nourriture humaine, tant qu'ils y avaient un animal dans le plat préparé et les humains vivaient tranquille, certains donnaient leur sang pour aidé les vampires à ne pas les attaqués. Tout ce déroulait pour le mieux. _

_Les humains : leur monde était régi comme aujourd'hui, un gouvernement avec des ministres. Des fonctionnaires et des dirigeants. Des employés… le mode de vie à peut-être un peu changé mais où sinon les humains obéissent toujours à la même chose._

_Les dhampires : ils y a plusieurs castes : les dirigeants font parties des nobles, il y a 3 grandes familles : les kurostuki, les Sakino et les Mideno. Ces trois familles dirigent chacune un pouvoir : la première le pouvoir législatif, la deuxième le pouvoir judiciaire et la troisième le pouvoir exécutif. Ensuite se trouve les ministres qui font appliqué les lois et les décisions prisent par les dirigeants, cette caste ne pour seul but que d'aidé la première caste. La caste suivante est celle des inventeurs : ces personnes là sont très importantes pour les dhampires car les inventeurs les aides à vivre avec les héritages non-complets puisqu'ils sont mi-vampire mi-humaine. Pour finir se trouve la caste des OLM : ce sont les gens de tous les jours, on peut les identifier à la «simple population » des humains._

_Pour finir les vampires, eux possèdent plus de caste : ils y a les sangs purs, ils sont 4 familles : les Hiroki, la famille la plus importante, elle dirige tout, les sakino dirige le pouvoir législatif, les kana dirige le pouvoir judiciaire et enfin les echino dirige le pouvoir exécutif. Cette caste est la plus puissante, les Hiroki dirigent le monde vampirique car elle est la plus ancienne des quatre familles. Ensuite vient les aristocrates qui invente et propose des projets, les nobles, qui sont au même niveau que les aristocrates, aident ces derniers en leur donnant des sous. Pour caste suivante, nous trouvons les Red blood, ce sont eux qui dirigent les champs de constructions et qui supervisent les plans des aristocrates. Ensuite, nous avons Les zero qui s'occupent de la banque de sang ainsi que des vies antérieur des vampires. Et pour finir les Nawaik ce sont peut-être les gens qui sont les simples citoyens pour vous humains, mais pour les vampires ont ne rabaisse pas un de ces semblables. De plus les Nawaik aident les guerriers dans leurs taches. Par contre chez les vampires, les guerriers sont une caste spéciale : ils ont certains droits que d'autres n'ont pas, ils protègent tout les vampires de n'importe quels castes._

_Ah, une dernière chose, les vampires peuvent « mourir » s'ils le veulent : il boivent un louche de liquide se trouvent dans le chaudron, et ils oublient tout de leur vies passées, et ce sont les zéro qui s'occupent de tout noté dans des livres respectif pour chaque personnes. _

- wow, ça a l'air cool ton histoire.

_-_ là ce n'est que le décor et la situation qui est planté Fyo', attend d'avoir l'histoire, répondit 'Sochi avec un petit sourire.

- arrête de parler pour rien 'Sochi nous on veut la suite, crièrent en même temps Nola et Namy'

- très bien mais il va falloir que je raconte l'histoire en 3 parties : la veille de la fin du 'monde' pour les vampires, pour les humains et pour les dhampires ainsi que le jour du commencement de la guerre, répondut 'Sochi

- moi, je veux connaître d'abord l'histoire des dhampires, demanda Namy'

- très bien ,c'est parti pour les dhampires

xXXXXxxxx

(1) vampire chronicle :p

voilà c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre quand pensez vous ?

et bien et bien, j'ai eu du mal a mettre en place cette histoire ! le plus dure ça été de trouver des noms pour les familles et les castes !

enfin j'espère que le début vous plaît. Kissu :p

ps : je changerais le rating et le type en fonction de comment va se tourner cette fanfic ( car jai pas encore idée de la fin que je vais donner . )


End file.
